Light my Candle
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: GwenxTrent a oneshot based of off Light My Candle by RENT. Trent gets a visitor late at night...


A cold Christmas Eve it was

A cold Christmas Eve it was. Winter was extremely brutal this evening and Trent was perched on the roof of his apartment building, freezing his butt off. He was strumming away at his guitar he got three Christmases back, a tune similar to the Waltz, but he sure enjoyed playing it.

"Damn, its freezing." he sighed as he stopped playing and rubbed his hands together. Trent stood up holding his guitar and headed down the steps and into his apartment.

The place was an utter disaster; you would think a tornado hit it. It was no tornado, but it _was_ Duncan. Duncan was Trent' best friend and roommate. But unlike Trent, Duncan was a slob.

Trent picked up a few items of the fake hardwood floor and threw them in a basket. "I hate this place." he mumbled and sat on the poor excuse for a couch in the middle of the apartment. He took up his guitar and started strumming away at his guitar again. Random chord after random chord. Then he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Trent growled in aspiration. He knew it was Duncan, because Duncan was always forgetting things. He probably forgot his money. Trent slowly opened the door and said, "What did you forget this time?"

But it wasn't Duncan at the door, it was the beautiful, Gwen young with her teal hair lazily dangling from the top of her head, a smile on her face, and a candle in her hand. She held the candle up. "Got a light?" she asked as Trent let her in the room.

Trent took his lighter out of his pocket and pointed it at the candle, lighting it. "Hey I know you, you're shivering, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

Gwen kept a reckless grin on her face and walked behind the metal table in the small kitchen. "It's nothing, they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" she explained then noticed Trent starring at her with a gaped mouth. "What?" she asked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Trent was taken out of his trance and he smiled. "Nothing," he said, "Your hair in the moonlight. You know, you look familiar. Can you make it?"

Gwen smiled and nodded. "I haven't eaten much today, but on the plus side the room stopped spinning." she said and spun around, then noticed Trent' starring again. "What?"

"Nothing, your smile just reminded me of-"

She shook her head and sighed, "I _always_ remind people of...well, who is she?" she asked.

"She died." Trent said sadly. "Her name was April."

Gwen blew her candle out, not wanting to hear his whole love story. "It's back out." she sighed. "Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?" she asked and walked closer to Trent.

He grabbed the candle and held his lighter to it again, making a bright blue flame inbarked on it. "Well.."

"Yeah?" Gwen asked in a hopeful tone. She was having fun, until the wax dripped down the side of the candle and burned her. "Owooh!" she screached and pulled her hand back.

Trent shook his head and grabbed her hand. "It's the wax, it's only-"

"Dripping." Gwen finished and pulled Trent' hand up to her chest. "I like it between my-"

"Fingers!" Trent laughed nervously and took his hand back. "Oh well, Goodnight."

" Goodnight." Gwen sighed and walked towards the door, blowing the candle back out. Then, she began to check her pockets. She lost something. Something important to her. She banged on the door again.

Trent looked at her confused. "Did it blow out again?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head and looked around the room. "No, I think that I've dropped my stash." she sighed. "God! I had it when I walked it the door. Dammit! It was pure! Hey, is it on the floor?" she asked herself and jumped straight to the ground.

Trent scrunched up his nose. "The floor?" he asked and looked down at her.

Looking down at her was the worst mistake of his life, because as soon as he looked down he felt like a total pervert and really dirty thoughts filled his mind. Especially because he was starring right down at her butt

Gwen noticed. "You know that they say I've got the best ass in Ontario , is it true?" she questioned with a smirk on her face as she sat up and looked at Trent.

He blushed beat red. "W-what?" he asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You were starring **again**." she sighed.

Trent mentally kicked himself. "Oh no! I mean, you do have a nice a- I mean! You look familiar." he said, following her on the other side on the metal table.

Gwen picked up a piece of trash and threw it over her shoulder. "Like your dead girlfriend?" she said and crawled towards the end of the table.

. "But that's only when you smile. I've had to see you somewhere else!" he explained.

Gwen stood back up and wiped the dirt off her jeans. "Hmm, do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work. I dance." she explained.

That's when it hit him. He'd go to that club before he became a hermit last year. He really hasn't left the building ever since. "That's right. Didn't they tie you up?" he asked, obviously bringing up something Gwen did NOT want to speak about.

"It's a living." she sighed and looked around nervously.

He smiled. "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs."

Gwen shoved the candle in his face. "We could light the candle." she tried changing the subject. "Please just light the candle?"

Trent redid his routine then stood up straight. "Well, how about you forget that stuff, I mean look at you. What are you, sixteen?" he asked.

Gwen glared at him. "For your information I'm twenty! But I sure am old for my eyes. I'm born to be bad!" she ran behind the couch, still searching.

"I once was 'born to be bad'." he explained and put a hand on his hip. "I used to shiver like that." He pointed at the trembling Goth.

"I have no heat I told you that already!" she barked.

"I used to sweat."

She bit her lip "I-I have a cold."

"Uh-huh, believe it or not. I used to be a junkie too."

Gwen gave him a cocky look. "Well, I like to feel good is that to hard to ask for?!"

Trent looked down, he found her "stash". He picked it up. "Oh here!" the words slipped out of his mouth. "N-no it was uh...um...a candy bar wraper." he lied.

Gwen stepped up and walked over to Trent. "Would you light my candle?" she asked, then Trent blew it out. "Oh what you do with my candle??"

Trent fell back on the couch with his arms folded. "Um, I misplaced my lighter." he sighed.

Gwen nodded, not believing, and sat down close to him. "I guess I'll thank God for then moon then."

Trent shook his head, blushing like crazy. "Hey, maybe it's not the moon at all. I h-heard F-fall out boy's playing d-down the street." he stammered.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and slid her hand under his

Trent blushed much more as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Um..cold hands." he breathed.

"Your's too." she said. " big, they remind me of my father. do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

Gwen pulled him up and rolled her eyes. "No, with my father."

Trent stuck out his hand. "Uh..Trent, Trent Dale ."

She smiled and circled him. "They call me Gwen." she said grabbing her stash from Trent's back pocket. "Gwen Collins." she teased him as she put her bag of powder on front of his face.

He tried to grab it, but Gwen snatched it away. "Nice try, Goodnight." she laughed and ran out the door leaving a lovestruck Trent standing there with his jaw hung open.


End file.
